


Ehi, Stiles. La sirena suona

by theghei_tm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Flash Fic, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6236167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theghei_tm/pseuds/theghei_tm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Vive in quel costante odore di fuliggine, terra, polvere. Gli manca l'odore del bucato fresco che impregnava casa loro. Gli manca quel "Stiles. Sta zitto." che ogni tanto Derek sputava fra i denti, quando non sopportava più il suo non riuscire a stare zitto, o fermo, per un secondo.<br/>[...]<br/>E poi Dio!, Derek. Compare tutto d'un colpo, senza dargli il tempo di prepararsi, e gli mozza il fiato, perché cazzo, sii meno bello, almeno una volta. E poi... c'è quel piccolo dettaglio in più, che gli sorride dallo schermo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ehi, Stiles. La sirena suona

_Ad Az, perché ~~è sempre colpa tua~~ tivubì_

 

 

Vive in quel costante odore di fuliggine, terra, polvere. Gli manca l'odore del bucato fresco che impregnava casa loro. Gli manca quel "Stiles. Sta zitto." che ogni tanto Derek sputava fra i denti, quando non sopportava più il suo non riuscire a stare fermo un secondo. Perché Derek, lo sappiamo, non ha quel che si dice una santa pazienza. Il massimo che regge sono due minuti, se gli va bene possono essere tre, quattro al massimo. E deve festeggiare perché, oh mio Dio!, Derek l'ha sopportato blaterare cose senza senso per più di due minuti. _Wow! Fai progressi, Stilinski._  


E gli manca anche quello svegliarsi, al mattino, e trovare Derek ancora addormentato, avviluppato attorno a lui come una piovra. E in quell'istante sembra così indifeso e l'aria truce che ha sempre sembra non essergli mai appartenuta. Ed è così _carino._ Stiles sorride sempre, perché solo lui può vederlo così, solo lui. Nessun altro. 

_Dio, se sono fortunato._

E però un giorno era arrivata quella lettera. La busta gialla, e il timbro sul francobollo non prometteva niente di buono. E poi eccolo a fare le valigie in fretta e furia, mettere via tutto lo stretto necessario, senza preoccuparsi di piegare maglie e pantaloni. E poi c'era stata la corsa alla base, e i saluti frettolosi, e un "diamine. Per un giorno." E Stiles aveva sentito il suo cuore vacillare, e rompersi un po', per un attimo. E sarebbe voluto restare, ma la lettera c'era e la lettera era _la_ lettera. E non si discuteva. 

Ed eccolo lì, in mezzo alla terra, la faccia sporca di polvere, terriccio, sangue. Suo, di altri, e chi se lo ricorda più. E i pensieri vagano lontano. Ad appena un mese prima. E non vede l'ora che finisca quella ronda. Perché è scomodo, strisciare per terra, per non farsi vedere oltre le palizzate. E fa caldo, un caldo opprimente, che gli appiccica i vestiti addosso e, davvero, con tutta quell'artiglieria sulle spalle non è piacevole. E aspetta la campana, quella sirena assordante che non fa dormire la notte, che per lui è un sorriso enorme e una corsa a tutta velocità nella sua tenda, per poi fiondarsi su quella scomoda e traballante sedia girevole, accendere il computer e... 

La sirena risuona nell'aria, segnando il cambio di turno. E lui striscia fino ad essere al sicuro, per poi alzarsi velocemente e correre alle tende, senza far caso a Vince che lo saluta, ridendo per il suo slancio. E _chissenefrega._  

E in due minuti è davanti al computer, il viso acceso per la corsa forsennata, senza neanche essersi tolto di dosso la tenuta, la faccia ancora sporca di terra, fango e qualcos'altro di indefinito. Attende che quel cerchietto finisca di girare, indicando che la chiamata è iniziata, e che... _Dio!, Derek_. Compare tutto d'un colpo, senza dargli il tempo di prepararsi, e gli mozza il fiato, perché _cazzo, sii meno bello, almeno una volta._ E poi... c'è quel piccolo dettaglio in più, quelle manine paffute che stringono nervosamente il collo della camicia di Derek, quegli occhioni azzurri che lo scrutano curiosi, e quella risata cristallina, che le scopre i primi dentini e, _Stiles. Resta sulla terra._  


E poi è un "Ehi, Ashley, saluta _papà_ Stiles", e allora _addio, è troppo_. Forse gli lacrimano gli occhi, forse è colpa della polvere. Forse è solo Derek con una bambina, la _loro_ bambina, in braccio. Forse.  

 

 


End file.
